For Her
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "For her," Raphael said as he leaned down and picked April up, holding her close. April wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck and burred her head in his chest, "I'd kill for her." - RaphXApril.


April smiled as he walked down the street. She hummed a sweet tune under her breath and her hands sank deep into her pockets, her long red hair blew in the warm summer air. She looked over her shoulder as he turned the corner, heading down the dark alleyway just behind her apartment. April quickly bent down and lifted the man-hole cover.

"Look what we have here boys," A rough voice echoed in the alleyway. April dropped the cover back over the hole and jumped to her feet. He watched as three shadows blocked her path. "What is a pretty thing like you doing in a dirty place like this?"

"I know who you are," April said smoothly as the boys stepped into the light, showing off their dragon tattoos. "You are the Purple Dragons."

"Just as smart as you are pretty," The tallest one laughed, "I am Dragon Face, the leader of the Purple Dragons. What is your name, sweetness?" He asked as he walked closer to April. April backed away until she backed into the wall. She gulped and her eyes shifted down to the ground, looking for a way out. Dragon Face smiled and winked as he reached out and grabbed April by the hair, forcing her to the ground. April smacked at his hands and yelped in pain as he pulled her hair.

"Let go!" She yelled. The other two boys came to Dragon Face's side, each one grabbing hold of one of April's arms and holing them down.

"Now why would we let a pretty, young thing like you go?" Dragon Face sighed as he looked over April's body.

"You really picked the wrong girl to mess with, Lizard face," April felt her heart jump in her chest and her blood freeze in her veins at the darkness of the voice.

"Boss, it's one of those turtles!" One of the men shrieked. April lifted her head and smiled up at her rescuer.

"Raphael..." April whispered as she tried to stand up. Dragon Face only tightened his grip, his hands sliding down from her hair to her neck. April coughed and gasped as he lightly squeezed her throat. April reached out her hands toward Raphael, wanting him to help her. Raphael's eyes darted from April to Dragon Face. His breath hardened and a dreadful growl grew in his chest. His hands clinched into fists as he stepped into the shadows.

"Take care of him!" Dragon Face ordered. The two men let go of April and ran toward the mutant. Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He could not let his anger control him, not while April was in danger. He jumped into the air and came crashing down on top of one of the Dragon Followers, knocking him out. The other jumped onto Raphael's back and hit him over the head with a crowbar. Raphael groaned as he fell to his knees and hands. April screamed as she watched in horror as he hit Raphael over the head again. Dragon face laughed as he picked April off of the ground and held her small body against him.

"April," Raphael called to her as he tried to grab the man that was sitting on his shell.

"Raphael, please! Get up!" She cried, tears pouring down her face. Raphael's knees and arms gave out, causing him to fall onto his stomach. He sighed as he felt a small stream of blood run down his head and puddled by his face. He felt the weight leave his shell as the man stood and walked away. Raphael closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the cold pavement. His body stiffened as he tried to fight his mind from becoming unconscious.

"No, please! Don't!" April's voice begged, "Please let me go! Stop hurting me!" Raphael felt his body jolt as she screamed. They were hurting her and he was just laying here doing nothing. Raphael felt like he had been laying there for hours before he found enough strength in himself to lift his head and prop himself up on his elbows. His vision was blurry, but he could still see that Dragon Face was pushed April up against the wall, his chest pressed to her back. She hissed in pain as he scraped her stomach ad chest against the right surface. Dragon Face's follower was still standing close to Raphael, incase he tried to get back up.

"April, I'm coming." Raphael whispered to himself. He wiped his eyes, clearing his sight. His hands were covered in his own blood and he was caked in mud from laying in a puddle. He was quick to notice that April's shirt and shorts had been ripped completely off, the young lady now stood in the alleyway with just her underclothes. Deep cuts covered her thighs and hips, her skin stained in her own blood. Dragon Face laughed as he used his claw-like fingers to scratch her back, causing her to scream.

Raphael reached out and grabbed the Dragon follower by the leg and pulled him down to the ground without making a sound. He shouted in rage as he pushed both of his sai deep into the follower's chest until he gasped for his last breath.

Dragon Face hissed as he turned around to see the turtle gone and his follower laying lifeless on the street. April pushed Dragon Face away from her. But he back handed her in the face, forcing April to the ground. She moaned as he flipped over on her side and pulled herself out of a puddle, curling into a ball to protect herself.

"Where is your little turtle friend, babes?" He teased, "He isn't here to save you. He had to save his own sorry butt."

"Think again, chump." Raphael said as he jumped down from a fire-escape and landed in front of Dragon Face. April quickly crawled to Raphael's side, wrapping herself around his legs. He felt his heart melt, but he did not show it. Raphael put his twin sai away, which were still dripping in blood.

"I though you turtles did not kill?" Dragon face smirked. Raphael lowered his head to look down at the human.

"For her," Raphael said as he leaned down and picked April up, holding her close. April wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck and burred her head in his chest, "I'd kill for her," He added. Raphael shifted April to one arm as he bent down and picked up the crowbar that had been used on him. Raphael jumped into the air and threw the crowbar straight at Dragon Face. He threw the bar with such force that it stabbed Dragon Face right through the heart.


End file.
